Anora
Anora Mac Tir is the wife of King Cailan Theirin and daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. She is the Queen of Ferelden, a consummate ruler and committed to ensuring economic security for Ferelden. Dragon Age Origins - Home - Twitter. Background The only child of the war hero Loghain Mac Tir, Anora has never been one to stay quietly in the background. It is common knowledge that in the five years Anora and Cailan held the throne, she was the one wielding the power. She is held in much higher esteem than her husband by the people of Ferelden, nobility and commoners alike, and commands the respect even of foreign nations, having once inspired Empress Celene I of Orlais to declare, "Anora of Ferelden is a solitary rose among brambles." Involvement The first time The Warden encounters Anora is prior to the Landsmeet, when her handmaiden requests the Warden's help in freeing her from Arl Howe's estate. Arl Eamon warns The Warden to "be careful how much trust you place in her". This is shown to be prudent advice (albeit after the fact) as Anora will betray The Warden at the Arl of Denerim's estate if it suits her needs--she asks you not to reveal her identity if you are discovered during the escape, and if you do so anyway she will claim to the guards that you kidnapped her. You should talk to Anora in the guest room at Arl Eamon's estate after the rescue. She can give you plenty of political information as well as insight into Loghain's personality and history. She will also offer to join forces with you if you promise to support her bid to be crowned Queen in her own right rather than as Cailan's widow. Finally, you can try to negotiate a marriage between her and Alistair (or yourself, if you are a male human noble). If you don't promise to support her for the throne, she will oppose you at the Landsmeet. While it is possible to win without her, your chances of beating Loghain are vastly improved if you do have her help. In general, you should remember that Anora is generally well intentioned and wants to help you against her Loghain, but also cares about him as his daughter and fervently believes that she will make a better ruler than Alistair, despite his royal blood. If Alistair becomes king, he refuses to execute her and Anora will admit that she would not have been so merciful with Alistair, were the tables turned. If you choose to spare her father's life, she will prove she can indeed be unmerciful and will immediately request that Alistair be executed to prevent rebellions seeking to put him on the throne later. You have the chance to request that she simply let him go and she will merely ask him to relinquish his claim to the throne; at this point Alistair will angrily swear the oath, then leave your party (taking all the equipment he had on him at the time with him). If you are a male Human Noble, it is possible to reign beside her if you choose the right dialogue options to ask for her hand in marriage. If you choose to make Anora queen and survive the ensuing battle with the darkspawn, she will be present at the ending celebration and will offer you a reward as well as ask you a question about your future plans. This will have a variety of effects on the epilogue. If you die killing the archdemon, she will give the eulogy at your funeral praising your valor and expressing gratitude that you chose to put her on the throne despite not knowing her well. Strategy .]] The only real strategy with Anora is when she asks if you will support her for the throne at the Landsmeet. To gain her favour and get approval points towards winning the Landsmeet, the best strategy here is to tell her you'll support her for the throne, even if it's a complete lie. If you intend to suggest that she and Alistair wed, you cannot have Alistair be the champion in the duel with Loghain as Anora will not wed the man who kills her father. You can't spare Loghain either if you want them to marry--Alistair will only accept being king if Loghain dies, and if you refuse to allow this he will walk out of the Landsmeet, denying you the chance to arrange the marriage. Somewhat ironically, the player must personally kill Loghain in order to convince Anora and Alistair to wed. It is possible however to spare Loghain and at the same time persuade Alistair to marry Anora and become king, this can be done by hardening Alistair's personality during his personal quest, if accomplished, Alistair will simply leave your party after the Landsmeet but will remain in Ferelden to marry Anora and become king. This can be done only if the Warden fights Loghain himself rather than choosing a champion. Be warned however that Alistair will take any items equipped to him if the Warden chooses this option. Quotes * ''"We have been given the gift of freedom by our forebearers. Let us not squander it." '' After helping Queen Anora escape her imprisonment by Arl Howe, this dialogue tree is available: * Ser Cauthrien: Warden! In the name of the regent I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. *Warden: I am here to free Anora, who was held captive. She's right here, tell her Anora. *Anora: Ser Cauthrien! Praise the maker you're here... This brigand tried to kidnap me! *Warden: You double crossing bitch! After defeating Ser Cauthrien's troops and returned to safety: * Anora: I feared the worst for you! I prayed for your safe return. *Warden: That's so sweet. It almost makes me want to kill you less. Bugs *If Anora is supported as queen ruling alone, and Loghain is executed, Alistair will still refer to himself as king throughout his remaining cutscenes. He will also give the battle speech to the troops prior to the Battle of Denerim, as if he had been supported as king. Trivia * Writer Sheryl Chee has said that when going out for a drink Anora would, "skip the beer and go straight to tequila shots."Choose Language | BioWare Social Network * Writer David Gaider said that, "the most important thing to know about Anora is that she is her father's daughter.""http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=685820&forum=135 * Upon first meeting Queen Anora she is wearing guard armor. The Warden may say "Arent you a little short for a guard?" Many Star Wars fans know this is what Princess Leia said upon first meeting Luke Skywalker who was wearing Stormtrooper armor. See also * Fereldans References Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Origins characters